


Of First Meetings

by madmeridian



Series: Expectations [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, M/M, Short, flipped dynamics, not very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Another alternate take on the Expectations universe
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Expectations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Of First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short fic but I'll explain more in the end notes- and to be fair a longer one is following this

Mello was beyond pissed as he watched his betrothed walk into the hall. A tiny, white-haired boy. Behind him was Matt’s Alpha, Linda, trailing obediently. Even she was taller than the boy walking to the hall.

God, what a pathetic Alpha. 

Mello didn’t want to imagine marrying this thing. He was lucky enough that Nate was the second prince, and thus had to come live here. He didn’t want to imagine a life in a different country beside this boy. Frankly, it would have been humiliating, more so than this situation already was.

For god’s sake, Mello was an Omega and he was bigger than this little twig. He was certain that he could best the Alpha in a fight. Nate looked like the wind could knock him over. Maybe he was stronger than he look, but from first glance, it wasn't the case.

It incensed Mello that there were people who thought that this Alpha was better than him simply due to biology. They had to be blind. 

Nate bowed when he reached the dias. His stony gray eyes met Mello’s and didn’t leave. Mello sneered ever so slightly as a response. He heard Matt clear his throat behind him, but ignored it. He didn't see Matt having to marry a foreign Alpha, so he didn't want to hear it. 

Nate didn’t waver, as expected. He didn’t look it, but Mello could see that he wasn’t put off so easily. At least he seemed strong-willed.

Mello watched him intensely as he made his way over to his seat. Nate didn’t let his gaze up either. 

Mello was still vaguely pissed, but certain that this would be an interesting marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh so I have some explaining to do with this one and my end notes might end up longer than the fic itself lol. A few people on tumblr asked me to see what Expectations would be liked with Mello and Near flipping dynamics (though you might've caught the hint that I flipped everyone's dynamics). I really loved the prompt, but I had an incredibly hard time trying to write this and still keeping it like Expectations, which is what I really wanted to do. Instead of doing a completely different, but longer fic, I settled on doing a small ficlet that I would like. Sometimes I forget that I write fanfic for fun and I get very serious about it and this was one of those times until I sat down and decided to do that. 
> 
> BUT, all seriousness aside, this was a fun prompt!!! I took off with writing Mello (mainly bc I have a hard time writing Alpha Near bc I personally have a hard time seeing him as one lol) and got the idea of him just seeing Near and being hella pissed about it, like "this little fucker is an Alpha?? and I have to marry him???" I think I'll stick with alpha mello and omega near but this idea was interesting (and challenging) to write! So thank you to those that asked for it <3 I appreciate everyone who sends me wonderful ideas
> 
> I have another Expectations fic that I wrote that I'm posting directly after this, I had a very productive week with writing! Some of you might've read that first but if not, see you there!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I will always respond to comments and appreciate any comments or kudos!!!


End file.
